Always There
by White Shade
Summary: A one shot of fluff filled with Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi. Roxanne is busy when she gets a call from her alien boyfriend. What ever could he want from her so badly as to interrupt her career...perhaps something special? Something big? Read and find out!


"Roxanne," that sorrowful tone told this reporter that the situation needed tending to straight away. "I need to talk to you."

She felt a sudden rush through her spine and the hairs on her arms stood straight up from the minute he said the word 'need'. Not often did she hear that word from him, and right now, he seemed seriously depressed.

"I'm so sorry," Roxanne said. "I'm on a site right now, but...I'll try to get there as quick as I can, okay?"

There was no response, but she knew he was still on the other end. She was in the midst of a breaking news story, and for once, she didn't want to be in front of a camera right now or talking to everyone in Metro City. Instead, she wanted to be with someone else, who meant more to her than anyone else ever could. It broke her heart to have to say she couldn't talk right now, but she just could not find a way out of work at the moment.

"Megamind..." Roxanne said then, getting an idea. "are you still there?" Yet again, no response. Yet again, she knew it to be true.

"I'll be there in ten minutes if I can slip away," she said before hanging up. "Otherwise, give me twenty."

"Thank you, Roxanne! I just really have to-" she didn't catch the rest of that. The reporter turned her phone to silent in case he tried calling her back, for she knew he had a tendency to do that.

Analyzing where she was, the reporter knew she could run and be there within the hour, but then she'd get caught too quickly. Not to mention she'd be easier to catch on foot. So, she waited as her team gathered themselves together and the cameras were all out of the van. Roxanne snuck around back to the driver's seat, and just as she heard the doors shut, she kicked it in gear and drove!

"Roxanne!" her new cameraman called after her, but there was no way she was going to listen. Not now, and definitely not to him, especially because she knew that her intern had always been eager to cover a story.

_Now can be her chance_, Roxanne thought. _I've more important matters._

As much as she loved reporting, Roxanne couldn't help but put Megamind above all else. She wanted to be there for him and make sure he was alright. Perhaps that was a little overprotective of her, but she could never bare hearing him sound broken or look the way he had when they figured out Metroman, despite being alive, chose not to help them stop Titan.

She drove through the secret entrance to his Evil Lair and parked in the long passage, trying to guess where the invisible car was parked. Without hitting it, she slammed the van door shut, where Minion was waiting for her.

"He'll be here in a few moments," Minion explained. "He's a little shaken up this evening."

"Why?" she asked, hoping he'd know something before she went about trying to figure it out with Megamind.

"Well, he's got a lot on his mind, really," Minion confessed. "I think he just needs some time with you." The fish smiled at her, giving a wink with his left eye.

There was silence between them as they walked into the living room.

"You know Roxanne," Minion began, not quite sure how to word what he wanted to say. "You somehow reach him, better than I think I ever did sometimes..."

"Really?" she said, a little confound at that statement. "But, you're his best friend."

"Well, yeah, I look after him and such, but...I don't know, you can somehow connect with him on a level I just never could. He feels better after being with you," Minion said, satisfied with that diction.

Roxanne thought about it for a few seconds, and they haven't seen each other in a few days, but that was normal sometimes. Their schedules made them separate sometimes, no matter how much they wanted to see each other more and more often.

"Roxanne," Megamind's voice came into the room filled with some hope. She looked behind her to see him walking steadily toward her. Minion got up and left the room.

"I'm so sorry to keep you from work," he said quickly, looking at her with that boyish look on his face that she almost couldn't resist. "But things have been so crazy the past few days and I don't know how much more of it I can take! What with the looks and the scoffs and those crazy little-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Megamind," Roxanne interrupted in a softer tone, taking his hand into both of her own. He was warm compared to her, and that was instant when she came in contact with him; but, Megamind didn't care about how cold Roxanne felt at the moment.

"Breathe," she told him, coming closer to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and forced him back further on the couch for a few minutes. They laid there together for a few minutes; and how she knew, Roxanne hadn't the slightest idea, but she sensed from the way he was holding her as close to him as possible that he'd been going through ordeal after ordeal lately. It was beginning to pile up on him. Suddenly, she threw one of her legs over him and rolled herself on top of him, and before Megamind even knew what was happening, she'd already had him locked in a kiss. A slow, melting, soft kiss that always made him feel like everything had disappeared and for those few moments, there was nothing else around him, including worries.

When she released, she sat up.

"So, what's been going on?" she asked, hoping her tactic had worked, and by the way he sighed while staring at her, she thought she'd succeeded.

"Hmm?" he asked in a daze, then coming back to reality. "Oh! Yes, I do have something to say." She smirked whenever he was in that daze where he was close to blushing. Sometimes he actually did and she loved it!

"I had no idea that being the hero could take so much out of me...and I don't mean physically. Well, I do mean physically, but I also mean that sometimes I come back to the Evil Lair and...I'm just exhausted. And, after looking at every criminal I've caught or every scheme I've overcome, I wonder how Metroman kept going. I mean, if he didn't have you, then...how did he stay together?" Megamind rambled on, ending with that question.

"Life can get chaotic sometimes, I should know that better than anyone," Roxanne replied. "But, I think Metroman just loved helping people, and it was like, a forever battle between you two."

"And, that's not all," he said, looking her in the eye now and it reminded her of a sad puppy dog. He had that look about him and its effect was incredible on her.

"I remember when I didn't see you for weeks because of my duties," Megamind continued. "That almost killed me..."

"That's your job though, I understand," Roxanne told him. "I don't like being separated from you either for weeks at a time, but that was a month ago. Why are you so caught up in this now?"

"Well, Roxanne," Megamind said. "I...I need you. And I don't mean like, just as my girlfriend..."

He hoped he was doing this right, because it would be a total embarrassment if he wasn't. Megamind took something from inside his cape and got off the couch. He took her hand with is free one, and looked her in the eyes as seriously as he's ever done.

"I want you to be there...all the time. I want to come home and...find you there. I want to be the guy who has the pleasure of falling asleep with you in my arms...Miss Roxanne Ritchi..." Megamind was nervous as hell, but he _had_ to do this. He flipped back the case, biting his lower lip, and revealed a diamond ring, glistening as the light reflected off of it at all the perfect angles. Her eyes widened and she looked back at him after seeing the ring. It was so beautiful!

"Will you make me the luckiest man in all of Metro and of the entire planet...and marry me?" he asked.

Roxanne couldn't believe this! This was _so_ worth missing work!

"YES!" she exclaimed, as if she didn't even have to think about it, because she really didn't. She was in love with Megamind, for sure and she had no idea when this would happen. It had been in her dreams long enough, and now it was coming true!

Megamind shook his head quickly and blinked a few times.

"Really?" he asked, completely blown away by the moment. Roxanne thrusted herself into him and grasped him into a huge hug. The ring and the case fell backwards onto the table in front of them, neither of them caring about it at all.

"Of course," she said as he lifted her into the air. Upon setting her down, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much," Roxanne smiled, tearing up. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"And I love you Roxanne," Megamind replied.

Minion cried from the doorway, completely tearing up left and right.

"He's grown up...and she said yes!" he exclaimed. They looked back to see him standing meekly and proud.

"It's just so beautiful! You guys, you're making me cry!" he exclaimed. They smiled and after not being able to hold it in any longer, Roxanne burst into laughter. Minion could be so dramatic. Megamind joined her in laughter...

That breaking news story Roxanne was covering didn't even receive the front page of the paper, for when she went back into work that evening to explain her eccentric behavior, the real breaking news story had just happened. That was on the front page of every magazine, newspaper, and newsletter of Metro City:

_Announcing the Engagement of Metro City's new hero Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi! _


End file.
